


Charles的包裹

by shamei1010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamei1010/pseuds/shamei1010





	Charles的包裹

Ralph Hale不知道他不经意间的一个行为会引发一连串的蝴蝶效应。  
他不知道，即便他知道，他可能也不会为此烦恼。凌晨两点Ralph起床去了洗手间。六点钟他起床、冲澡、吃早饭。然后上班打卡，接下单子，开始派件。  
忘记说了Ralph是个快递员。  
中午十二点二十六分，他的选择困难症发作，正为吃什么午餐而发愁。二十秒后，他的女朋友打来电话。  
“亲爱的。”他为能说出这个称呼而感到愉悦，世界上有什么人爱着你的感觉真的很好。  
“别叫我亲爱的。”  
“为什么？”  
“我们分手吧。”  
“是我哪儿做错了吗？”  
“你和Megan上床了，对吧？”  
“绝对没有。”他甚至不知道女友指的是哪个Megan。  
“好吧，其实和你睡谁没有关系。我想和你分手的原因是你是个白痴。”  
女友说完切断了电话。  
Ralph再拨过去，女友已经把他拉黑了。Ralph难过得不想吃任何东西。他觉得手上的包裹重到拿不起来，他的心碎了一地。他随手把包裹丢到身旁大门的门口。有什么关系呢？他失恋了，他是世界上最可怜的人，他有权做任何事。

Charles通宵了一整晚，他的研究到了关键阶段，未来的一周他会更加忙碌，他不知道自己的体能还能不能撑得住。Charles到家的时接近中午十二点。他挣扎着洗了澡，最后一次查看手机。  
有一条短信来自他的妹妹Raven。时间显示一个小时二十分钟前，内容很简短，只有一句话。  
记得收包裹。  
Raven总是担心他忙于研究而饿到昏厥，会定时投喂他一些食物。  
她曾表示，她只是担心实验室里小白鼠或者培养皿中的黏菌，说不定什么时候Charles会因为过度饥饿对它们痛下杀手。在唠叨方面她更像是他们的祖母。  
他回复好的。戴上耳塞扑进床里，他太累了，需要好好睡一觉。  
他醒来时夜晚已经悄悄降临，房间内又暗又静。Charles按开灯，眼睛适应一会光线，然后他犯下第一个错误。  
他先去浴室冲澡，这在一定程度上消耗了他所剩不多的体力。等他出来打开冰箱门才发现，由于很久没有补货，里面只剩下一瓶牛奶。  
距离他犯下第二个错误还有一分钟。  
Charles在食橱翻找食物的过程中他的肚子饿扁了，食橱空空如也，他迫切需要吃点东西补充体力。  
他不想出门也懒得叫披萨。再这样下去，面前出现一只小白鼠，他说不定会……好吧，他依然不会考虑的。  
一点火花在脑中闪过，他猛地想起什么。于是他支撑自己走过去打开大门，一个棕黄色的包裹安安静静的等待在那里。  
Charles飞快地拆开包裹，里面是一包红茶和两包手工曲奇。自从他妹妹爱上手工制品，他的生活总能出现无数“惊喜”，不过大部分惊喜他都送给了好友Hank，而Hank似乎也很享受这种“小白鼠”生活。  
曲奇外形是朴素的圆形和方形，和Raven以往的作品略有不同。不是显微镜下大肠杆菌的形态，（配方中也许真混入过一些。）也不是碱基或DNA双螺旋形（Raven说她是在迎合Charles的喜好）。颜色也很平常。有一次她在杯子蛋糕中加入了大量的食用色素，使蛋糕呈现诡异的暗绿色，点缀上面的奶油也是和苔藓相差无几的黄褐色。她提及作品受到了罗塞尔林地地衣的启发。不过，Hank徜徉这片林地仅十分钟便出现严重的食物中毒，但他坚持把责任推给前一天中午吃的汉堡，拒绝评价Raven的手艺。

Charles泡了茶，试探性地闻了闻曲奇——浓郁、诱人的黄油味，曲奇该有的气味，而不是沙土、木板、汽油的味道。他闭起眼睛鼓足勇气咬下一口，味道太美好了，他的每个味蕾都唱起了歌，即使十分钟后被急救车带走也值得了。  
两包曲奇很快被Charles吃得一点不剩。他需要大量的糖分和碳水化合物来保持大脑活跃。至于多余的卡路里他会在健身房消耗掉的，虽然他上一次进健身房还是两年前。  
上帝保佑Raven，Charles享用到了美味的一餐，并且半个小时后还活得好好的。  
满血复活的他终于有力气给Raven编辑短信了。  
C:我吃了它们，非常美味。  
R:你在说啥。  
C:你寄来的曲奇。买的？还是你做的？真不敢相信你的手艺进步这么大。  
严格说，这是Charles有生以来第一次夸奖Raven的厨艺，他印象中Raven头几次下厨都以重新装修厨房告终。  
R:我搞糊涂了。明天降温，我寄的包裹是我织的围巾。  
Charles感到不妙，他冲到厨房，从垃圾桶里找出破碎的快递箱。像还原拼图般拼出上面的快递单。  
快递单用六号字打印着：格兰街20号 Erik Lehnsherr。  
Charles住在杰斐逊街 43号，两个地址相距有半英里。建筑也没有任何相似的地方。他不知道快递员送错的理由是什么。他和Erik Lehnsherr的名字看起来会很像吗？

如果不是特殊的情况，你和居住在半英里内的人没有什么相遇的可能。很可能一生都不会有任何交集。但凡事总有例外，比如现在。Charles一边责怪自己的粗心大意，一边在手机里输入Erik Lehnsherr的号码。他牙齿咬住下唇，思考措辞该如何向对方道歉，才能平息对方的怒火。  
派送员的原因可以忽略不计，是他喝了红茶还吃光了全部的曲奇饼。他总不能像三只熊里的女孩推脱什么门没锁之类的。

C:Lehnsherr先生，  
打搅了，我是Charles Xavier。  
不知何种原因你的包裹被送到了我家门口。  
鼓起勇气说下去，Charles。他想。  
我没留意上面的名字，以为是我的包裹。所以吃光了全部的曲奇（它们美味极了。）  
非常非常抱歉，我必须赔偿你的损失。发送  
他感到脸颊发热，对方说一定会把他当成一个馋鬼。  
一分钟过去了，两分钟过去了。Charles盯着手机屏自我安慰：“他可能在开车什么的。”  
Charles找出一本《沙丘》转移注意力。两个小时过去，他一个字也没看进去。对方没有任何回应，Charles平生第一次把时间浪费在不停地查看手机短信上面。  
又过了十分钟，他再也沉不住气。他拨出Raven的号码，他要找个人商量对策。  
电话接通，Raven表示如果不是世界末日之类的事，吵醒她睡美容觉的后果会非常严重。Charles立刻把遭遇讲了出来。他问Raven是不是该直接去Lehnsherr家当面解释清楚。反正又不远。  
Charles听到电话那头传来一阵大笑。  
“我头一次看到你这个样子。”她打了个呵欠说，“很可能他在睡觉，也可能在做不能看短信的事。”  
“但愿如此。”  
“你的沉着冷静哪儿去了？还是你更愿意他在前往你家寻仇的路上？”  
Raven又安慰了他两句就切断了电话。

这时一条短信传来，Charles立即点开它。  
E:我刚刚才看到短信。这没什么，我很高兴能和人分享它。  
多可爱的人啊。Charles想道。  
C:原谅我的厚脸皮，能告诉我它的店名是什么吗？  
E:是我妈妈做的。  
C:她在开点心店，对吗？她的厨艺太棒了。  
E:没有，除了我没有人尝过它们。  
Charles为再也吃不到这个曲奇感到遗憾，他又发送：如果她开家甜点店，它一定会大受欢迎的。  
E:她只会做这一种。我五岁时候得了重感冒。那时我以为要死了，她破天荒做了魔法曲奇。并告诉我吃下去感冒会在一周内好起来。我第二天竟然真的痊愈了。  
这让Charles有点羡慕。他和Raven想吃什么，他们的妈妈都会交由女佣去做，她一生都不会踏进厨房一步。  
C:我猜她一定有魔法配方。  
E:我被怪味吓到了，害怕她会再做一打，只能快点好起来让自己的肠胃不用再受折磨。  
Charles笑出了声。看来她的配方在多次实验中得到了有效改良。  
E:没错。她会突发奇想在曲奇中加点新东西然后寄给我。有时候味道真的很要命。  
C:那么我是个幸运儿。  
E:希望我没有影响你的休息，你那边快到凌晨两点了。  
C:我一向睡得很晚。你不在纽约吗？  
E:我在悉尼。  
C:我差点要登门道歉了。Charles等了一会儿又发送，等你回来，也许我们可以去Silva店里吃个饭，否则我感觉在占你便宜。你知道它吗？从你公寓步行大约二十分钟。  
E:我常去哪儿。  
“也许我们曾经擦肩而过，也许我们曾经在餐馆坐得很近。”Charles拿着手机想道。  
他又和Erik聊了半个钟头，然后Erik向他道了晚安。

“你对他有意思。”Raven听完Charles的描述后评价道。  
“只是吃个饭，弥补他的损失。”  
Charles听到电话那头传来一声拉长音的“噢”。

一周过去，Charles在出门前接到Raven打来的电话。  
“不要去见他，”  
“为什么？”  
“我在推特上搜索了他——”她故意停顿了一会，这让Charles意识到她在吊他胃口。  
“说吧，查到些什么？”  
“你该看看这个再决定。”她把一个主页发给Charles。“Big Eric摔跤运动员，352磅，八英尺，曾经两次拿下NWA冠军，TNA电视冠军。”  
每个字都像一只拳头在反复敲打着Charles的脑袋。  
“我不知道他们有什么关联。”Charles还在嘴硬。“他们只是名字很像。”  
“摔跤选手总是要起个假名什么的。”Raven咕哝，“而且你提过他在悉尼，对吗？”  
Charles只好承认。  
“Big Eric的训练地点也在悉尼，会有这种巧合吗？我猜他来不及回复短信是因为他正在摔跤台上，一边使用面部十字锁一边看手机肯定会受到影响。还有他提过最喜欢的食物是什么——甜点。不过保持体形不能多吃，每半年才会大吃一顿。”  
Charles看着主页上的照片。照片上的男人留着灰白色的平头、络腮胡子、满脸文身。他举起一只拳头，手臂上的每一块跳起的肌肉都像是套了一个小型救生圈。Charles关掉页面，他无论如何也没办法把这个摔跤冠军和向他道晚安的男子联系到一起。

“还打算见他吗？我预感你会有危险。”她继续说，“你吃光了他每半年才能享受一次曲奇，他把你生吞活剥，这很公平。”  
“为了两包曲奇同我聊了一周，他可真有耐性。”  
Raven又找出一段新闻念起来，“Erik称他在比赛中保持长胜的关键是他非常有耐心，会在对手放松警惕时给对手致命一击……Charles你还在听吗？”  
Charles哦了一声。  
“你单身太久了，才会对必比登产生兴趣。”她说，“听我的，找个理由别去。”  
“他能找到我。”Charles无奈地说，“我告诉过他我的住址。”  
“快搬出去！住酒店或者回温彻斯特，否则你会被他像拧断一根芹菜一样拧断脖子——”  
Charles切断了电话。

也许Raven的话起了作用，Charles带着紧张的情绪拨通了Erik的号码，但拨通后他又开始后悔，他真的要为大侦探Raven的推理取消约会吗？  
“喂？”电话中传来Erik的声音，声线有点沙哑但很迷人。是Charles喜欢的那种。  
“是我。”  
他听到Erik说道：“我已经出门了。有什么事？”  
“没事，别迟到了。”为了再次听到这个声音，Charles选择赌一把。

Charles早到了五分钟，他坐在餐馆里的时候Erik还没有到，他盯着门口，每出现一个人，他的心里都会一阵轻颤。  
到了约定的时间，大门走进一个面孔坚毅的男人，他留着深褐色短发、套头高领毛衣搭配皮夹克。  
恰好是Charles喜欢的类型，Charles开始祈祷他就是Erik。  
他人生中大多数的祈祷都没什么用，但这一次不同，他的理想型朝他走了过来。  
“Charles Xavier？但愿我没认错人。”  
“没有。”Charles庆幸把Raven的推理丢在了一旁。  
“你的表情好像很惊讶。”  
Charles笑了，“我以为你是那个摔跤冠军呢。”  
“我设计桥梁。”Erik皱起眉毛，“你更期待一个摔跤选手登场吗？”  
“一点也不。”

Charles回忆不起吃了些什么，似乎有芦笋、奶酪、鸭肉之类的。但他觉得Erik更可口一些。  
他们约了星期三再见面，Charles迫不及待地期盼星期三早点到来。

等他到家，Erik的一条短信打乱了他原本的计划。  
E:我改主意了。  
Charles思考着Erik的话里的意思。下一秒他又收到一条短信。  
E:我希望明天就能见到你。  
C:我也是。  
Charles开始对着手机傻笑，他猜测Erik也在另一头做一样的事。

第二天他们在Charles家吃晚饭的时候，主菜换成了Erik。  
事后，Charles枕着Erik的手臂，“我觉得我们应该感谢那个快递员。”  
Erik表示赞同。

远在几英里外的Ralph Hale接连打了几个喷嚏。站在他旁边的女孩子羞涩地说道：“上帝保佑你。”

完

Ralph Hale名字来源于辐射避难所。

旧文存档


End file.
